Seven
by Sanis
Summary: Here are seven stories. Each the same as the last, but each incredibly different. Originally posted under seperate account. Drabble? If we must name it so.
1. Chapter 1

She was running so heard, so fast. She was sure her legs were about to give out under her. Behind her she could hear the snarls of vicious beasts, she felt tears spring to her eyes with the injustice of it all. In her fear she pushed on. This was no place for a young lady.

She couldn't see where she was going. The woods were getting darker and denser. It was slowing her down and she had a feeling her four legged friends wouldn't be held back as easily as she.

"Please," she muttered under her breath. "Please Lord, deliver me."

Then she tripped.

"Ah!" she let out. Her ankle, it was twisted. The tears were in full stream now, running down her face, fat and open for anyone to see.

She looked behind her. She seemed to have lost the beasts…whatever they were. At least she couldn't hear them. She looked around her. It was dark and scary. The branched reminded her of long greedy fingers, reaching out to snatch her and take her to some terrible unknown place. She didn't want to think about what else might be lurking out in the darkness.

She crawled over to a nearby tree and attempted to pull herself up. She had to keep moving.

But where? Behind her were monsters; ahead of her was only darkness and forest.

Pulling herself up was harder than she expected. Her arms were not used to having to do labor, but she managed just the same.

Then, clinging to the rough bark, she looked around once more.

She couldn't go back, she had to go foreward. Maybe


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you." He said it in a deadpan tone.

He was looking in a mirror.

Integra rolled her eyes.

"You are so conceited."

"You try living hundreds of years by yourself with no one for company," he said nonchalantly. "You start to grow fond of whatever happens to be around, and when you're the only company you don't want to eat…" He shrugged, not finishing the thought.

"That does explain the unhealthy relationship you have with your coffin," she said more to herself than him.

"Excuse me," he said. "Unhealthy?"

"Yes, that is that I've said. You've grasped the English language well for….what is it? Your fifth language?"

"Seventh."

"Ah."

"My coffin is my sanctuary," he told her haughtily. "I'd recommend not talking about her in such a manner. It makes me… uncomfortable."

Integra eyes him suspiciously.

"Alright," she said after a moment. It was odd that he would make such a request, he never asked for anything but blood and guns.

"Think of it as my silver cross," he said. Her hand immediately flew up to where her silver cross sat ,"at the base of her throat.

"Oh," she said softly.

"Both are reminders, are they not?" he asked her, turning to leave. "And, I suppose, after a fashion, they are both gifts from our fathers."

And with that he was gone and she was left with her thoughts. Idly she wondered if the two objects served the same reminder, hers was to remind herself that she was a Christian, and must not cavort with monsters.

Perhaps his was to remind him that he was a monster, and not to cavort with Christians.

…No, that really wasn't the same at all, she decided.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you." He said it in a deadpan tone.

"No you don't."

"Let's pretend I do."

"You're not getting in my pants."

"And while that _is_ a pity, I have ulterior motives."

"Care to share?"

"I you to introduce me to the Vatican as your husband?"

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?"

"It will give you some leverage."

"…I'm not following Alucard."

He sighed. Clearly he was the mastermind.

"Married people have sex."

"…I am going to shoot you."

"Vatican people do not have sex."

"…this is not helping the argument against me not shooting you."

"If they think the Iron Maiden is getting laid by such a gorgeous man," he pointed at himself, "then they'll be eaten up with envy and in their anger they will spill their deepest secrets."

"You're not getting in my pants Alucard."

"Dammit." He said disappointed. "I thought for sure this time it would work."

She glared.

"Well," he said. "I'm off to plot some more…against the Vatican, of course."

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you." He said it in a deadpan tone.

It was a statement. One earth shattering, mind numbing, questionable statement.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I most assuredly _mis_heard you."

"No, that was pretty much the message, Master."

"How do you know I _did_ hear you correctly?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Because I can read minds," he told her as if she was quite dense.

She opened her mouth to protest, except she had to stop herself. He was right.

"Don't worry," he told her as her mouth continued to droop from her face. "Even I can't read emotions, Master."

He grinned. She scowled.

"Police Girl!" he shouted over his shoulder. "It's been five seconds, she still hasn't shot me! Hand it over!"

Suddenly it made so much sense.

"What was at stake?" she asked dumbly. What didn't he have that Seras Victoria did?

He grinned in a wicked way.

"Her humanity."

As Integra Hellsing watched him walk away she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

"I love you." He said it in a deadpan tone.

"Go to hell."

Another silver bullet hole to the forehead. Another wave of black mist rebuilding itself.

"Having a bad day?"

"I'm having a bad decade," she snarled.

"Oh?"He asked politely. "I've had a few of those. Would you like a foot massage?"

"I would like my bloody tea!"

Alucard backed away slowly. "I'll just go fetch Walter."

"Oh no, you won't!"

"I won't?"

"Bloody hell no! Do you know whose fault it is that I'm up to my _left nostril_ in paper work?"

He sighed and took a seat.

"Why must you destroy everything? Do you know how difficult it is to cover up a large industrial building in Downtown London blowing up for no good reason? Do you?"

"I would imagine it is very difficult."

"Do you know how much it _costs_?"

"Not really."

She shoved a piece of paper with a very large number on it under his nose.

"That is a very large number."

She twitched.

"Wouldn't you say it's worth it though, Master? To have another vampire safely off the streets?"

"I would say," she seethed, "that you damn well better get a second job before you put us into debt!"

"…want me to see if the Vatican needs a hit man?"

"Get out!"

And he wisely did.


	6. Chapter 6

"I love you." He said it in a deadpan tone.

"I love you too," she said conversationally.

He was immediately suspicious.

"I don't believe you," he said slowly.

"Yes, it does sound fairly stupid."

"I would have to agree."

She looked up at him from the spectacles she was wearing.

"Then why do you keep saying it?" she asked exasperated.

"…I want something."

"Obviously."

"I want something big."

"Big?"

"Well, bigger in any case."

"The word 'no' is forming in my mind because I can't realistically see where this could be going."

"I assure you Master, it would be well worth it. For you and the organization."

Clearing her mind she rubbed her left temple.

"What is it?"

"A gun."

"A gun?"

"A bigger gun."

"I see."

"I've drawn you a picture."

He handed it to her.

"This is a picture of…what is this picture of?"

He snatched it from her. "It is a gun."

"It looked more like a carrot to me."

He frowned.

She sighed.

"If you can get Walter to build it-"

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "Daddy is getting a new friend."

And then he phased away.

"I'm forever raising children," Integra mumbled to herself in the aftermath.


	7. Chapter 7

"I love you." He said it in a deadpan tone.

"Oh shut up," she snapped.

"You don't like my Shakespeare?"

"I don't like any Shakespeare; it is tedious and over rated. The man needs forty pages to make a point."

"That might be an exaggeration, Master."

She ignored him.

"What do you read then?"

"Documents, mostly."

"How dull."

"Oh, usually."

"What are you doing?"

"I am combing my hair."

"You carry around a comb?"

"Yes.

"You're pathetic."

He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're birthday is soon." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Would you like something?"

"Were you thinking of getting me something?"

"No," he answered honestly. "Just making conversation."

"Oh," she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic. "I would like a new sweatshirt."

He looked at her oddly.

"My bedroom is very cold," she said by way of explanation.

And hence the nickname "Ice Maiden," was born.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you." He said it in a deadpan tone.

She smiled to herself, then put a hand on her expanding abdomen.

"You damn well better," she said in the gentlest tone she was capable of.

He frowned. "You make it sound so romantic."

"I've known much longer than you," she told him plainly, a smile gracing her features.

"Known what?" he asked mockingly. "That the wee monster beastie has a crush on his mean old master?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"You make it sound so romantic," she retorted.

"Don't you believe me?" he asked her softly.

She just smiled at him, but it didn't meet her eyes.

He sighed.

"We make quite the pair," he mumbled under his breath.

"I would agree to that."

"You would?"

"I do."

"No you don't."

"I don't?"

"I'll never be your equal."

"No, you won't," she said almost sadly. "You're less than me, less than human."

He paused. It seemed an eternity.

"You're going to lock me up again, aren't you?" his voice was thick.

She said nothing.

"Answer me!" he said in a quiet, terrible voice.

"My son will never know from where he came."

"I don't understand," he said. "We both know I'm not the father."

She looked at him, this time in the eyes.

"You will always be in his heart, as you have been in mine."

"That is a lie," he snarled, standing up.

"It sounded nice though," she said with a shrug.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I am the Master," she said, closing her eyes.

"Because…" he whispered, looking away. "Because I am less than human."

She looked at him a long time.

"Because you are not human," she said, "and because his time will come without interference from you. My child will not have nightmares."

"Do you?"

She paused.

"I love my nightmares."


End file.
